Valentín KH
by AbigoRaven
Summary: Es 14 de febrero! Sora y sus amigos tendrán que afrontar una dura prueba a manos del terrorífico maestro Xehanort y exponer sus propios sentimientos ante toda la clase! Sora,Kairi,Roxas,Namine,Terra,Aqua,Ventus,Vanitas,Riku,Xion,Lea
1. Chapter 1

**Valentín en Kigdom Hearts**

* * *

 _ **He aquí a esta fanática escritora de fics de KH publicando en estas fechas tan inesperadas XD**_

 _ **Bueno, la inspiración surgió de repente y quise intentar ser un poco festiva (por primera vez en la vida XD)**_

 _ **Nota de AbigoRaven: Este fic también está dedicado a Alex21KH, como parte de un descabellado esfuerzo porque vuelva a esta página!**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos, disfruten el fic!**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

El sol abrazador de la primavera se extendió sobre toda la ciudad "Destiny Island", si bien el clima cálido siempre fue característico exquisito y envidiable del lugar, muchas personas llegaron a refunfuñar sobre este día tan extremo...

Entre ellos, los alumnos de la escuela preparatoria _Kingdom Hearts,_ quienes rogaban porque el primer periodo de clases terminara de una buena vez por todas.

El profesor Ansem rondaba de un lado a otro, alrededor del salón de clase y los alumnos, se aseguraba con mucho esmero de su parte, que los jóvenes escribieron cada palabra de lo que dictaba.

Hasta que de repente, se detuvo, por tercera vez consecutiva, hacia cierto castaño que no paraba de murmurar y arrojar cualquier cosa a la mano, hacia la compañera que se sentaba a su lado.

-Joven Sora, temo decir que he perdido la fe en que usted preste atención en mi clase, y como castigo, tendrá que quedarse después de clase y ayudarme a archivar unos documentos.

-¡Sí! Eh? ¿Qué dijo de último?

Ansem se agacho un poco y le hablo más fuerte casi al oído:

-Archivara mis documentos después de clase.

-¡Qué raro! ¿No estábamos en algo sobre los huesos? ¿Donde entra archivar sus documentos? ¡Ya me perdí!

Riku, el joven de cabello plateado que se sentaba atrás, le murmuro, sintiendo un poco de lastima por las risas que comenzaban a escucharse a su alrededor, contra su amigo:

-Sora, ese tema lo vimos desde la semana pasada. Y el profesor Ansem se refiere a que tú archivaras sus documentos.

-Ehem, gracias por explicar a su compañero, joven Riku.

El peli plateado asintió, cuando de repente Sora dio un salto en su lugar,

-¡¿Por qué?! Si no hice nada malo...

Ansem se cruzo de brazos, ya desde unos minutos antes había echado una ojeada a su libreta de apuntes, y solo tenía el titulo escrito.

Sora logro captar rápido el problema y un poco nervioso confeso sus intenciones:

-Lo que pasa es que no me he podido concentrar por todos esos mensajes raros que Ventus me mando sobre Kairi, y por eso quería preguntarle a ella...

El chico rubio, que había estado anotando en silencio desde la última fila, levanto la vista porque sintió un montón de miradas encima.

-¿Yo qué?

El castaño lo señalo, -Si me va a castigar, Ventus debería acompañarme.

-Joven Ventus, así que usted ha comenzado este alboroto- Ansem se rasco la barbilla, confundido por el rumbo de las acusaciones, sin embargo, no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado, ya que se escucho el timbrazo del final de la clase, presionándolo a tomar su decisión:

-Muy bien entonces, ustedes van a quedarse a ayudarme después de clases.

Ventus se hundió en su propio asiento suspirando, mientras el profesor se retiraba del aula y Sora gritaba algo como "Sera pan comido si somos dos"

Luego, alguien le pico la espalda de repente, y Ventus se giro sobresaltado.

Se encontró de frente con el peli negro de ojos dorados, con gran parecido a Sora físicamente. Le estaba mirando con una expresión aburrida,

-¿Que clase es la que termino?

Ventus refunfuño, -Vanitas, apenas te dignas a aparecer.

-¿Porque esa cara de cachorro regañado?

-Nada, olvídalo. Toma mis apuntes antes de que mi hermano Roxas te vea y empiece a reñirme por ayudarte.

A lo lejos de esa convivencia, Roxas y Lea disfrutaban su propio periodo de descanso entre clase y clase.

El rubio vio no muy contento, cuando su hermano menor le entregaba los apuntes al vago hermano gemelo de Sora.

-Hey, ¿qué te pasa? Parece que estuvieras comiendo limones o algo así, ¿tan malo es el pudin que hice?- Lea, el pelirrojo sentado a su lado, le codeo las costillas.

-No es nada.

-Entonces, ¿que te parece? Tengo esperanzas como chef?

-Ni un poco- admitió su amigo, arrojo el pudin como si en verdad fuera algo detestable, cuando la verdad quería golpear la cabeza de ese Vanitas, en cuanto lo vio revolver el cabello de su hermano mientras Ventus reía divertido.

Pero no esperaba que cierta peli negra lo atrapara en el camino, negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto al dúo, dirigiéndose primero a Roxas:

-No debes tratar así la comida, incluso si es horrible.

-Hey, por qué dices que es horrible si ni siquiera la has probado, Xion?

El pelirrojo se la arrebato y comenzó a comérsela, pero a la segunda cucharada hizo una mueca y tuvo que levantarse al baño...

En su camino de salida, choco contra una rubia que venía de regreso.

Seguro se disculpo, pero no se le entendía porque se cubría la boca para no vomitar ahí.

-Namine!

La chica ubico de inmediato a su mejor amiga Kairi. Cuando ambas se reunieron en sus propios lugares, Aqua les confeso sobre sus inquietudes de ese día:

-Recuerdan que día es mañana, ¿verdad?

Ellas intercambiaron miradas, y luego negaron con la cabeza.

La chica de cabello azul mordió su labio, cuando de reojo miro a su amor platónico, un castaño musculoso que lanzaba un balón con Sora, mientras conversaba con Riku sobre el próximo campeonato de la escuela.

-Es 14 de febrero.

-¿14 de febrero?- repitió ella, todavía sin comprender mucho.

Aqua tuvo que inclinarse más hacia ellas, cuidando de que nadie más la escuchara:

-¿El día del amor y la amistad?

Ambas dieron un pequeño salto, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Ya tienen listos sus regalos?

-Yo...-la voz de Kairi era tímida y débil, -pienso terminarlo hoy.

-El mío está listo desde ayer- dijo Namine, más segura que la pelirroja.

-¡Excelente! Por un momento creí que lo habían olvidado- Aqua respiro tranquila, -esta vez será todo un éxito. Y no como el febrero pasado...

Ninguna quiso recordar el desastre, en cambio se animaron a sí mismas con una gran sonrisa.

-Espera,- Kairi de repente recordó, -que hay de Xion?

Las tres la miraron, ella seguía conversando con Roxas.

-¿No te pidió ayuda para escoger algo, ayer?

Kairi bajo la cabeza, -Y esa era la idea, pero nos topamos con Ventus y por poco nos descubre.

-¿Lo tendrá listo a tiempo?- pregunto Namine con preocupación.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo...- Aqua se estaba poniendo de pie para ir en su búsqueda, cuando una espantosa presencia se apareció en la entrada del salón de clase...

-Recurran a libros, calculadoras, teléfonos celulares y hasta sus oraciones si es posible, porque el gran maestro profesor Xehanort ha llegado.

Todos se quedaron mudos al escuchar tal anuncio.

La llegada, no, incluso escuchar el nombre de ese profesor, era el peor de los augurios, ¡la pesadilla viviente para cualquier alumno!

Todos corrieron a sus lugares, excepto Terra, porque el hombre lo llamo antes de que siquiera empezara a caminar.

-S-Si, profesor maestro Xehanort?

-El balón.

Terra miro el propio balón entre sus manos, y luego al viejecito de mirada malvada que le sonreía de una manera enigmática.

-¿Que pasa con el balón?

-Quiero que lo arroje muy lejos, por la ventana.

Todos murmuraron algo como "ha comenzado su reinado del terror" o "pobre Terra"

El castaño se acerco hacia una de las ventanas que daban con los patios exteriores del colegio, los de primer año tenían clases de Educación Física, y también parecía que muchos profesores se estaban tomando un tiempo libre para almorzar.

Terra se giro un poco dubitativo hacia el profesor, -Pero, ¿y si le pego a alguien con él?

Los ojos del anciano brillaron con más malicia, -Entonces asegúrese de arrojarlo en la cabeza de alguien que odie.

Terra se preparo, y antes de lanzarlo, Aqua quiso detenerlo con una frase como: -Terra, ¡no lo hagas!

-Ya es muy tarde para mí, no puedo evitar ese tipo de impulsos... aunque pertenezcan a la oscuridad del maestro profesor Xehanort.

Lo arrojo y muchos se levantaron de sus lugares para ver hacia donde caía.

No se pudo ver bien, pero sí que le dio a alguien, porque algunos alumnos de abajo empezaron a correr hacia donde el dichoso balón se había perdido.

Xehanort empezó a reír, y todos volvieron a su lugar rápido.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a empezar con la clase.

Aqua levanto la mano, y él le dio la palabra, no muy queriendo.

-Maestro... profesor Xehanort. No quiero ser grosera pero, a usted no le corresponde darnos clase.

-Es cierto,- Sora la apoyo, -la clase de Álgebra nos la da el profesor Alex.

Poco a poco, el resto se fue sumando a la protesta, hasta que Xehanort hizo un espantoso ademan con la mano, como si quisiera desenfundar un arma o algo y golpearlos a todos.

El grupo se quedo en silencio.

-El director me ha asignado con ustedes porque su profesor ha tomado unas vacaciones, aunque si me lo preguntan, yo creo que se fue porque no soportaba a unos alumnos tan tontos y negligentes- azoto las manos contra el escritorio, haciendo sobresaltar a más de uno de la clase, -son la clase más decepcionante de la escuela. Son tan tontos, que han tenido que recurrir al maestro profesor Xehanort para enderezarlos.

-Pero...- de pronto, Ventus se atrevió a opinar un poco, -a mí me gustaba como nos enseñaba el profesor, y por lo contrario, siempre llevábamos buenas notas grupales.

-¡Sí! ¡Queremos a nuestro profesor de vuelta!- dijo Xion.

Como el desorden estaba empezando de nuevo, el hombre tomo medias extremas, se subió al escritorio y con una especie de rociador de agua, un poco más grande que los comunes, empezó a mojarlos.

-¡Ya cállense bestias negligentes! Ahora mismo les advierto que si alguno de ustedes vuelve a levantar la voz en mi clase, recibirá el peor de mis castigos.

Hubo un gran silencio, para deleite del anciano.

Y entonces, comenzó su clase.

Entre una pesadilla de ejercicios matemáticos muy por encima del nivel preparatoria, los alumnos intentaban resolver en silencio cada problema, y cada vez que Xehanort presentía que alguno se acercaba a la respuesta, añadía otro número, símbolo o ecuación, para hacerlo más complejo aun.

A mitad de la hora, Xehanort empezó a roncar en su asiento detrás del escritorio, parecía que le arrullaba en gran medida las quejas y lloriqueos de la clase.

Aqua entonces le sugirió a sus amigas continuar con la charla, porque desde hace rato se habían rendido de intentar resolver aquella pesadilla y fingían, como todos, que calculaban los resultados.

-Xion... Xion!

La peli negra se giro, guiada por la voz de Aqua y el resto de sus amigas.

-¿Estas lista para mañana?

Aunque intentaba escucharlas o al menos leer sus labios para entender lo que le decían, ella no logro entender.

Eso hizo que Kairi intentara por todos los medios hacer que su voz se escuchara un poco más fuerte que la del resto de sus compañeros, pero lejos estaba de adivinar que el profesor también logro escucharla:

-¿Ya tienes tu regalo para el 14 de febrero?

-Bien, bien. Veo que existe un tema mucho más interesante para las jovencitas de esta decepcionante clase...

Kairi y Xion rieron nerviosas, mientras Aqua se escondía detrás de su libro y Namine fingía escribir y no conocer a su amiga.

-Lo lamento, maestro profesor Xehanort. No volverá a suceder.

Ella hizo una ligera reverencia como disculpa, pero eso nunca iba a ser suficiente para que tal anciano malévolo desistiera de un nuevo plan de castigo hacia su nueva clase.

-Por supuesto que no debe volver a suceder esta clase de rebeldía en mi clase, y para asegurarme de eso...-se giro ahora hacia la chica de cabello negro, con un brillo de malicia que casi lo hacía carcajearse.

-sus compañeras han mencionado una fecha _importante_ para casi todo adolescente con hormonas alborotadas, y también para uno que otro pobre diablo que cree en esas patrañas del amor- la cara se le arrugo cuando dijo la última palabra, -yo sé lo que ustedes deben estar pensando, que soy un pobre anciano amargado que les va a arruinar su día tan especial... ¡pero se equivocan! Lo que es más, pienso darles todo mi apoyo y fomentar su participación activa en tan _dichoso_ día...

El corazón del anciano (si es que tenía uno), comenzó a hacerle sentir la dicha, cuando examinaba los rostros de susto, suspenso y hasta enojo, de cada uno de los alumnos.

-El día de mañana, conmemorando el 14 de febrero, cada una de las alumnas de esta clase va a traer su regalo y frente a toda la clase, se lo va a entregar a su persona _especial_...

-¡Ya llegue! ¡¿De qué me perdí?!- Lea no pudo llegar en "mejor" momento. Roxas, que se sentaba muy cerca de la entrada del salón de clase, casi quiso patear a su amigo y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

¡Algo malo se avecinaba! ¡Todos los chicos lo presentían!

-La oportuna llegada de su compañero, ha hecho que me dé cuenta, lo mucho que me gustaría ver a los jóvenes, compartiendo regalos igual que sus compañeras. Espero que muestre el mismo entusiasmo mañana, joven- se dirigió al pelirrojo desubicado, aquel que Roxas jalaba del brazo para que ya se sentara, antes de que comenzara a pedir que vinieran de traje u organizaron un baile.

Muchos miraron a Lea con una furia de querer golpearlo.

Y así continuo el resto de la clase, con insinuaciones muy crueles del profesor Xehanort, sobre el ridículo que deseaba que pasara cada uno de ellos.

Cuando la hora termino al fin, el anciano se detuvo cerca de la salida y les advirtió algo que les haría imposible escapar de ese castigo:

-Espero que a ninguno de ustedes se les ocurra faltar mañana, o que no vayan a traer su obsequio, porque serán penalizados con un año de servicios conmigo. Y saben que puedo hacerlo posible...

El resto de ese día de clases fue un martirio para todos, porque cada uno imaginaba el peor de los escenarios mañana.

Ni la campanada del fin de la jornada los animaba a salir corriendo de ahí y entablar planes para divertirse por la tarde.

-¡Vaya forma tan épica de estropearlo todo, Lea!- refunfuñaba Roxas. No se había cansado de recordárselo a su amigo durante toda la mañana, ni se cansaría, si es que mañana lo pasaba mal.

-Bueno ya perdóname, yo pensé que estaba el profesor Alex, ya sabes que con el podía llegar gritando y solo me castigaba en el examen.

-Sí pero, ¿por qué no te quedaste en el baño?

-Porque no soy adivino, ¡soy Lea! el mejor jugador de tenis, damas chinas y futuro cocinero, ¿lo has memorizado?

-No es culpa de Lea- intervino Xion, ya con mochila en mano, y lista para salir del salón de clase, -fue mi culpa, de haber puesto mas atención en lo que Kairi me preguntaba...

-Ya, ¿y porque ustedes las chicas estaban tan interesadas en mañana?

Inesperadamente, Sora se coló a la plática, a su lado venían Riku y Kairi.

-¡Sora! No deberías estar de camino con el profesor Ansem? Te aumentara las horas de castigo si no vas rápido- intervino la pelirroja, antes de que Xion pudiera intentar contestarle.

El castaño asintió y apresurado llamo a Ventus. El rubio estaba entretenido con un video que Terra la estaba enseñando desde su móvil.

Ambos se alejaron aprisa, Aqua y Namine apresuraron a Xion y Kairi para irse juntas.

En la clase solo quedaron hombres: Roxas, Lea, Terra, Riku y Vanitas.

El ultimo seguía sentado en su lugar, escuchando música muy alto en sus auriculares, de seguro planeaba quedarse hasta que Sora y Ventus terminaran su castigo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de que se le regala a una chica?- pregunto de repente Terra, haciendo que el grupito recordara el mal momento que iban a pasar mañana.

-El problema no es que, sino a quien regalarle- enfatizo Riku.

Todos quedaron en un silencio muy tenso.

Entonces a Lea se le ocurrió hacer una sugerencia bastante descabellada:

-¿Y qué tal si hacemos una huelga contra Xehanort para que lo saquen de la escuela?

Roxas lo empujo con el pie, -No digas tonterías. Escuche que hace años unos alumnos intentaron hacerlo y todos tuvieron que repetir año, con el cómo tutor.

El pelirrojo fingió escalofríos.

-Por eso digo que mejor acatemos sus ordenes.- dijo Terra, -aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a regalar... tendrá que ser lo que sea que alcance con un dólar, porque ya me gaste mi paga de este mes.

Riku negó con la cabeza, -Ninguna cosa que le gustaría a una chica costaría un dólar.

-Riku, tu pareces saber mucho de esto.

Lea intentaba hacer sentir incomodo al peli plateado, pero el otro joven, como persona madura y calmada que era, negó con la cabeza.

En eso, Roxas se atrevió a dar su opinión: -Pues yo creo que voy a regalarle algo a Xion.

-Xion?!-repitieron todos.

-Compañero, no sabía que te gustara Xion!

El rubio hizo caso omiso a las burlas de Lea, explicando como si fuera algo muy simple: -Ella es mi amiga, y se supone que es el día del amor y la amistad. No le veo nada de malo darle algo a ella. Además... me sentiré un poco más seguro, porque no es alguien que malinterprete las cosas.

-Buena observación Roxas, aunque no sé si a cierta persona le vaya a parecer eso- murmuro Riku, con la imagen de Namine en su cabeza.

-Piénsatelo mejor, Roxas. Imagina el peor de los escenarios, yo así lo hago.

Lea dejo a todos muy pensativos.

Así fue, hasta que escucharon a Vanitas opinar desde el otro lado del salón:

-No importa que tanto lo piensen o se esfuercen ustedes, perdedores. Es inevitable que todo terminara muy mal.

Sus burlas hicieron que Roxas se prendiera de furia por dentro.

-Y de seguro tú ya tienes todo perfectamente asegurado.

Vanitas sonrió, -Claro que sí.

-¡¿Ya sabes a quien regalarle?!- pregunto Lea sorprendido.

Vanitas no contesto hasta que termino de guardar sus cosas, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y mientras afirmaba muy seguro de sí mismo, hizo relucir la mochila que cargaba sobre uno de sus hombros, una que pertenecía al hermano de Roxas.

-¡¿Quieres buscar pelea gratis?!

Todos sujetaron a Roxas, mientras las risas del peli negro hacían eco por todo el pasillo de afuera.

-No sé porque te molesta tanto que Vanitas y Ventus sean amigos, a tu hermano no parece molestarle.

-Sí, no hay nada de malo regalarle a un amigo, así como quieres hacerlo con Xion.

Opinaron Riku y Lea, respectivamente.

-Aunque temo que si todos nos ponemos a regalarnos siguiendo el ejemplo de Vanitas, vamos a terminar bajo los servicios de ese tal Xehanort.

-Es cierto, Terra- lo apoyo Riku, -lo mejor será elegir a una chica y rezar por no terminar siendo enemigos de ella.

Mientras este grupito discutía, Sora y Ventus hablaban sobre el tema con un poco menos de preocupación que ellos:

-Entonces, Ven. ¿Ya sabes a quien le vas a regalar mañana?

El rubio asintió, cargando la pila de documentos de un escritorio a otro.

El profesor Ansem era uno de los poco que tenían su propia oficina, además de ser muy lujosa y espaciosas. Lo malo era la pila de libros y papeles apilados en enormes columnas de estantes y archiveros.

El par tenia la tarea de ordenar alfabéticamente cada uno de los archivos que les dejo en un escritorio Ansem, mientras él se iba a comer.

-Y se puede saber ¿quién es?- pregunto Sora con curiosidad, pasando de una página a otra, en su propia pila de documentos para ordenar.

-Vanitas.

-¿Vanitas?- Sora no parecía tan sorprendido, -es una buena idea, porque sé que ustedes han sido mejores amigos desde hace un año, pero ¿y si al profesor Xehanort no le parece?

Ventus levanto los hombros, -Entonces al menos estará bien tomar el castigo junto con el-

-¿Insinúas que él es mejor compañero de castigos que yo?-bromeo Sora, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Hmmm, bueno, es que el siempre quiere hacer todo rápido y por sí solo, para irse pronto.

Sora y el hicieron unas imitaciones divertidas del peli negro, que cargaba todo mientras soltaba maldiciones contra los que lo castigaban.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Sora? ¿Ya pensaste a quien le vas a regalar?

-¿Yo?- Sora miro hacia el techo, rascándose la cabeza un poco, -Creo que... me gustaría regalarle algo a Kairi!

El rubio se sorprendió, -¿En serio?

-Sí. Con el perdón de Riku porque también es mi mejor amigo, me gustaría regalarle algo a ella. ¡Siempre he querido hacerlo! Pero pensé que todos se iban a burlar, por eso nunca me atreví... ¡pero ahora es la oportunidad!

Ventus se sentó a su lado, estudiando las reacciones de su amigo.

-¿Y también vas a decirle lo que sientes frente a toda la clase?

-¡Eso...!-Sora se puso rojo, -no, eso mejor se lo digo después de la clase.

Ventus casi se cae hacia un lado de la sorpresa, y el castaño soltó un par de carcajadas.

-Sí que eres valiente Sora. Buena suerte entonces.

-Gracias amigo, pero... ¿crees que vayamos a terminar a tiempo para que pueda comprar un regalo?

Ambos miraron la enorme cantidad de archivos pendientes, y el rubio se rasco la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-Lo dudo un poco.

-¡¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer con los regalos?! No puede ser mañana, porque nos toca a primera hora ¡con ese vejestorio del mal!

El rubio suspiro, hace rato que lo había estado pensando, sabiendo que su amigo Sora, como siempre, no estaba prevenido para las consecuencias de sus propios problemas:

-Puedes terminar esta pila de archivos e irte. Yo me encargare del resto, y le diré al profesor Ansem que te sentías mal de repente.

A Sora casi se le salen las lágrimas de la alegría, -¡Te debo una, Ven!

-No hay problema. Creo que la tienda donde voy cierra hasta muy tarde.

-Bueno, entonces me apuro, porque yo no tengo ni idea de dónde voy a comprar algo para Kairi!

Casi al mismo tiempo, en los suburbios de la ciudad, el grupo de chicas caminaban indecisas y en silencio.

Aunque decidieron ayudar a Xion a escoger su obsequio, había una extraña tensión entre ellas, sobre todo con Xion y Namine.

Aqua y Kairi sabían que Namine quería regalarle algo a Roxas, el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero durante el camino, expreso sus dudas de que quizás Xion también quería regalarle algo.

Sinceramente no sabían si ella estaba enamorada, pero Namine creía que sí.

Cuando tomaron un descanso en la cafetería habitual, Aqua por fin se decidió a ser directa, por estar cansada de ese ambiente tan poco común en su convivencia diaria:

-Xion, ¿ya has pensado a quien vas a regalarle? Todo el tiempo que lo estuvimos planeando, y nunca nos dijiste...

-¿No lo dije?- Xion bebió tímidamente de su soda, viendo que Kairi asentía.

-Sería más fácil ayudarte a elegir un regalo, si sabemos de quien se trata.

Xion bebió otro poco, sin ninguna prisa por contestar, es como si el ambiente entre sus amigas no la hubiera molestado en todo ese rato.

-Es cierto...

Esta vez Namine quiso intervenir y presionarla a contestar, hundiendo el tenedor en su rebanada de pastel –Si, nosotros te dijimos a quien le íbamos a regalar. Y parece un poco injusto, que tu no...

Xion asintió, ya consciente de lo que estaba pasando, -Es cierto. Les pido disculpas por no haberlo dicho. La verdad, si no lo dije antes fue porque... porque me apena un poco admitirlo- se ruborizo un poco y las demás se acercaron más a la mesa para escucharla.

Pero los planes de la peli negra eran diferentes, a lo que ellas suponían.

-Podrán enterarse mañana, cuando lo entregue. Por ahora, deben hacerse a la idea de que es un chico y nada más. Ustedes pueden sugerirme cosas, y yo decidiré si es algo que le gustaría a él.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

* * *

El día al fin llego!

Emoción para muchos, o una pesadilla venidera, para la mayoría de la clase de Sora y sus amigos.

Ninguno iba a salvarse de "celebrar" este día, y Xehanort iba a asegurarse de eso.

Había llegado más temprano que cualquier alumno, se paro junto de la entrada del que era ahora, su salón de clase predilecto para sus fechorías.

Los alumnos habían comenzado a entrar poniendo toda la velocidad posible, para que el hombre no fuera a interrogarlos con los obsequios que cargaban.

Roxas se había quedado ahí parado en el pasillo, sin ser capaz de dirigir la mirada hacia el salón. Miro por última vez la pequeña bolsa de regalo que escondía entre sus manos. Tenía que hacerlo, porque cada que una chica pasaba hablando cerca, el peculiar obsequio activaba una musiquita de campanas y la grabación de una voz graciosa gritaba: Feliz día de San Valentín!

El día de ayer, cuando elegía apresurado una envoltura para su obsequio, una vendedora se acerco con una risilla traviesa y le ofreció aquella bolsa por una buena oferta.

Roxas no se dio cuenta de lo que era, hasta que llego a casa y la voz de una chica del programa de televisión que veían sus padres la activo.

Tuvo que jurar cientos de veces que él no tenía novia, cuando ellos se abalanzaron preguntando por el obsequio.

Pero las vergüenzas no terminaron, cuando hoy, durante todo el trayecto hacia la escuela, tuvo que evitar toparse con alguna chica. Algunas veces fue inevitable, y fue objeto de risas de la gente.

Dio un largo suspiro, y mientras lo hizo, Ventus regreso del baño.

El tampoco había tenido una excelente mañana, porque un niño pequeño le roció jugo en su camisa, cuando iban en el metro.

Sin embargo, Ventus siempre fue un poco más tolerante y positivo en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Estoy listo! Eh, Roxas? Porque esa cara larga, hermano?

El otro rubio negó con la cabeza, -Mejor explícame: porque pareces tan contento en el día del apocalipsis Xehanort?

Ven alzo los hombros ligeramente, recuperando su propio obsequio y la mochila que yacían en el suelo, junto a Roxas.

-Quizás porque mi obsequio se salvo de esa catástrofe dulce color morado- hizo énfasis en su camisa que todavía tenía unas ligeras manchas.

-Que tal! Como amanecieron los hermanos rubiecitos?

Lea apareció entre la multitud de alumnos que caminaban por el gran pasillo, en compañía de Terra. Ambos cargando sus respectivos envoltorios de regalo, cabe mencionar que el de Lea era el más grande, y con una forma muy extraña, alargada como si fuera una especie de palo.

-Lea, a quien le vas a regalar?!- pregunto Ven, que ya no pudo contener su curiosidad ante esa cosa.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, contestando que un regalo tan espectacular como ese, pertenecía a una persona que nunca imaginarían.

-No creo que el tal Xehanort deje que la profesora Larxene venga a la clase solo para recibir tu regalo.

Muy nervioso, Lea le cubrió la boca a su amigo, -Roxas! La identidad de mi amor platónico era un secreto! Además, no es para ella. A la profesora no le gustan ese tipo de cursilerías.

Mientras Roxas forcejeaba con Lea, Ventus se giro hacia Terra, para saludarle y hacerle la misma pregunta que al pelirrojo.

El castaño se cruzo de brazos, y algo serio le dijo:

-No imaginas a quien?

-A quien...?

-Ayer, en esa tienda repleta de corazón y frases románticas que me provocaron pesadillas muy extrañas, solo se me vino a la mente alguien.

Ven se alejo un poco más del parque seguía peleando y le susurro a su amigo cierto nombre del que sospechaba, a lo que Terra asintió con el pulgar arriba.

-Hey, hey, hey pandilla! Todavía hay tiempo para quedarse aquí afuera?

Sora había aparecido con un muy buen humor, no era de extrañarse en el, de no ser por las grandes marcas de ojeras que tenia.

-Sora, que paso?- pregunto Ventus, el más preocupado del grupo.

-Paso que se quedo encerrado toda la noche dentro de una tienda.

-QUE?!- fue la reacción de todos. Lea y Roxas se echaron a reír a carcajadas, Terra fue más discreto y se dio la vuelta para reírse, incluso Ven tuvo que cubrirse la boca para intentar no hacerlo frente a su amigo.

Riku, el alto chico que estaba de pie detrás del castaño, siguió explicando con un muy mal humor:

-Parece que no podía decidirse sobre el obsequio que iba a comprar para hoy, y a este genio se le ocurrió dormirse detrás de una de las torres de chocolate que tenían exhibidas. En fin, el sujeto de la tienda no se dio cuenta y lo dejo encerrado. En la madrugada me llamo a mí para contarme lo que había pasado. Tuve que averiguar el número del hombre con los vecinos, y convencerlo de que lo dejara salir.

-Tuve tanto miedo que no pude dormir! Esperando a que Riku y el señor de la tienda vinieran a mí rescate.

Sora bajo la cabeza por unos instantes, pero no duro mucho, cuando salto emocionado y afirmando que había conseguido el regalo perfecto.

-Y... cuál es?- el rubio no podía ver por ningún lado algún indicio del dichoso regalo.

Sora se llevo un dedo cerca de la boca, y en un tono travieso dijo que era un secreto.

La charla iba a continuar, pero de repente, el grupo sintió un fuerte escalofrío en sus nucas. Asustados, y presintiendo de lo que se trataba, vieron de reojo la cabeza del anciano Xehanort.

Quizás había escuchado la voz de Sora, que era muy fácil de distinguir aun entre la multitud de alumnos.

-Bueno, a la pesadilla se ha dicho- refunfuño Roxas, tomando la delantera.

-Mientras más rápido mejor.-dijo Riku también.

Casi al mismo tiempo, el grupo de chicas se había reunido ya dentro del salón de clases. Aprovecharon que el profesor Xehanort estaba distraído mirando hacia los pasillos, como en búsqueda del resto de sus "victimas", para contemplar sus propios obsequios. De hecho, estaban bastante mortificadas con el que traía Xion.

Ellas recordaban que la peli negra había comprado algo más pequeño a esa gran bolsa de regalo.

Kairi, la más cercana a su lugar, fue la primera en preguntarle:

-Xion, acaso has comprado mas regalos aparte del que escogimos juntas ayer? Es que ese parece ser el doble, no, quizás el triple de tamaño.

Xion asintió tímidamente, -Bueno, algo así...

La pelirroja le sonrió amistosamente, -No te preocupes, todas estamos nerviosas.

Kairi iba a darse la vuelta hacia Aqua y Namine, cuando su amiga la llamo por su nombre:

-Crees que... sea muy... pero muy necesario... entregarlos?

La otra asintió, -Ya escuchaste el castigo que pretende darnos el maestro profesor, si no lo hacemos.

-Ok.

Xion pareció deprimirse con esa respuesta, y Kairi ya no quiso hacer más plática, porque el último grupito de alumnos entro junto con Xehanort.

-Ya es hora!- el anciano dio una vuelta completa, casi como una danza, de muy mal gusto para los espectadores.

Se froto las manos, explorando el salón de clase. Ese era uno de los momentos incómodos de cualquier alumno, igual a cuando no sabias la respuesta a algo y querías hacerte invisible a los ojos del profesor.

Encontró a la victima perfecta en cuestión de un minuto, cuando vio al pobre Ventus intentando encogerse lo más posible, detrás de la gran espalda de Terra.

-Ven aquí muchacho- abrió los ojos como los de una pantera, y Ven se encogió todavía mas. Pero era muy tarde, ya todos sus compañeros lo estaban viendo y Xehanort lo estaba señalando. Dulcifico su voz, lo que genero un gran escalofrío en todos los presentes: -Ven aquí, Ventus.

Ventus no se levanto de su lugar, hasta que Vanitas lo empujo por la espalda.

El rubio camino tímidamente hasta el frente de la clase, sosteniendo su obsequio sobre la altura de su estomago.

Xehanort apoyo las manos sobre sus hombros y casi al oído le dijo que procediera a decir el nombre de la persona a quien le iba a entregar el regalo.

Pero eso no fue todo, también le pidió que dijera algunas palabras para esa persona...

-Yo...

La voz de Ven comenzó algo débil. Trago saliva y cerrando los ojos, levanto su obsequio apuntando hacia donde estaba el peli negro y grito su nombre: -Feliz día de la amistad, Vanitas!

Hubo un gran "Ooohhh" de la audiencia.

Ven abrió los ojos y vio la figura de Vanitas, estaba parado frente a él, mirando algo inexpresivo hacia el obsequio. El rubio recordó lo que había pedido Xehanort, y con voz algo temblorosa, le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero que era verdad:

-Aunque a la mayoría de mi familia y otros amigos les parece que tú y yo seamos amigos, yo estoy muy agradecido de serlo. Porque he sido capaz de ser yo mismo y divertirme mucho en tu compañía.

Espero seguir siendo tu amigo por mucho mucho tiempo más!

Muchas chicas soltaron un "Awww", mientras Vanitas tomo el obsequio.

Xehanort le dio indicaciones de que lo abriera ahí.

-No quiere perderse ningún detalle, ese vejestorio entrometido- murmuro Lea a sus amigos.

El regalo era un curioso peluche marca "Unverse" la edición de lujo.

Se sabía que Vanitas coleccionaba cualquier cosa sobre esa marca.

El peli negro sonrió muy ligeramente y siguiendo una vez más, las instrucciones de Xehanort, fue su turno para entregar el obsequio.

Se lo arrojo al rubio, y mientras el luchaba porque no se le fuera a resbalar de sus brazos, él le dedico las siguientes palabras:

-Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, a pesar de todo lo que dice la gente de mi, son unos idiotas por cierto. Gracias por enseñarme esa cosa de la amistad, por ser tú mismo, y por divertirte conmigo (aunque vas a tener que aclarármelo después, porque suena a que te burlas o algo así). Ah, y yo también lo espero.

Vanitas no quiso dar la cara al rubio, en lugar de eso se dio la vuelta hacia la clase y fue a su lugar, sin esperar a que Ven abriera el dichoso obsequio.

Que por cierto era una especia de chamarra con el logo "Ven" en color verde, el preferido del rubio. Tenía un pequeño cachorrito blanco por la parte de la espalda.

Se sabía que era de una película que Ven adoraba ver.

Cuando ambos se sentaron, el grupo entero esperaba que Xehanort hiciera de las suyas con alguna maldad, pero...

-Vamos a seguir entonces- el anciano cruzo sus manos por detrás de la espalda. No se veía como si tuviera alguna mala intención.

Sin embargo, al escanear a los alumnos para su próxima victima, la malicia regresaba a sus ojos de repente.

-Jovencita.

-Yo?- Aqua se señalo a sí misma. El anciano asintió y ella no tuvo más remedio que pasar al frente.

Los nervios ya la estaban matando cuando llego al frente y casi se tropieza con la abrumadora gabardina del profesor.

Se quedo congelada, sin fuerzas para levantar su voz.

-Y bien?

La presión de Xehanort no la ayudo en nada, cuando sus labios temblaron y tartamudeo la letra "T"

A Sora se le ocurrió ayudarla, para mala suerte de ella:

-Timón?

Lea también se sumo entre risas, -Timoteo?

-Thor?

-Ya cállense!

Todos se quedaron pasmados con el repentino valor de ella, se aclaro la garganta y ya más calmada lo dijo: -Terra, puedes pasar al frente por favor?

De no ser porque el dichoso castaño había estado concentrado jugando con su lápiz sobre el pupitre, hubiera sido una confesión perfecta.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar porque él no respondía. Hasta que Ven se acerco para susurrarle al oído lo que pasaba, el castaño corrió hasta el frente pidiendo disculpas a la audiencia y al profesor, todos menos a la chica que seguía esperando de pie detrás de él.

Para colmo, tuvo que regresarse a su lugar para cambiar el balón que confundió con el obsequio.

Cuando por fin se percato de la presencia de la chica, muy sorprendido la llamo por su nombre.

Aqua, roja de la vergüenza y el enojo por su falta de consideración, le golpeo con el obsequio en el estomago, ahogando las palabras del chico.

-Oye, así no se trata al que le vas a dar-¡

-Feliz 14 de Febrero, idiota!

Terra se desconcertó de verla tan avergonzada, se veía como si de nuevo estuviera tomando algo de valor para hablarle.

Por lo mientras, termino de quitar la cobertura de papel, pues casi se había roto por completo con el golpe.

Era una playera de futbol con la firma de Eraqus en ella, el ídolo favorito de Terra. Además de dos entradas para el gran juego del próximo mes, muy difíciles de conseguir por ser un evento mundial de gran importancia deportiva.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de darte algo...

-Yo no...

-A ver si para la próxima pones más atención cuando una dama te habla.

Terra asintió, viendo como Aqua estaba cada vez más y más roja de la cara.

-Y yo que quería darte una conmovedora confesión mientras te levantabas de tu lugar, pero tenias que correr como loco y arruinarlo todo!

Terra casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, -C-Confesión?

-Si! Estoy enamorada de ti, tonto! Desde que nos convertimos en amigos tuve un gran cariño hacia ti, y conforme iba conociéndote, a pesar de que eras muy pesado y me lastimabas, mi cariño se hizo más grande. Cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba conforme con ser tu amiga, quise decírtelo, pero eras tan tonto que las indirectas no funcionaban contigo. Así que hoy, en este día... este fue mi último recurso y tu última oportunidad para que conocieras mis verdaderos sentimientos!

-Que valiente es Aqua- murmuro Kairi.

Terra abrió la boca, pero la chica lo interrumpió, -Puedes decírmelo después, si quieres. Si no, solo olvida todo.

-Espera.

La detuvo antes de que caminara de vuelta a su lugar, ofreciendo la curiosa caja del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

Aqua se quedo muda.

-Yo también siento lo mismo... bueno, aunque no creo tener el valor de exponer todo lo que siento o desde cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti, pero te aseguro que es lo mismo.

-Terra...- Aqua esbozo una gran sonrisa. No fue algo que duro mucho, cuando comprobó el contenido del regalo.

-Es...

-Un llavero.

Eso fue evidente para ella, el problema es que parecía un juguete para niño, con forma de espada.

Terra como que presintió su disgusto y comenzó a explicarle, señalando la hoja de la dichosa espada de juguete:

-Como no me sentí cómodo entrando a alguna de esas tiendas de niñas o llenas de corazones, busque en una tienda cerca de mi casa. Hasta mande que le pusieran tu nombre!

El silencio que se produjo entre ellos solo fue opacado por el carraspeo de Xehanort.

-Bueno no importa, con la confesión me basta- Aqua suspiro más tranquila.

Ambos regresaron a sus lugares y Xehanort busco a su tercera presa del día.

Solo que esta vez cambio un poco la dinámica de su elección, o tal fue a propósito para asustarlos?

Caminaba entre los espacios de la filas de alumnos, que en suspenso seguían aquellos ojos amarillos.

Dio una vuelta repentina y capturo con su mano la cabeza rubia de la joven que estaba sentada muy cerca de Aqua.

-Usted será la siguiente, jovencita.

Namine acomodo el flequillo que se había despeinado con la mano del anciano y asintiendo camino al frente de la clase.

No fue una de las mejores ideas buscar de reojo al rubio, porque en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la miraba fijamente, los nervios empezaron a invadirla.

Pero ella tenía cierto talento para ocultarlo y fingir más naturalidad que su amiga peli azul.

Tantas tardes que gasto imaginando como seria este preciso momento. Practico una y otra vez lo que diría, todas las posibles respuestas que iba a escuchar, estaba preparada!

Sin embargo, las emociones autenticas del momento nunca serán igual a como lo imaginas.

Para la rubia era una experiencia aun mejor.

El momento para sacar a flote el verdadero color de sus sentimientos. Aunque sus emociones no estuvieran preparadas para el resultado, en un futuro, al mirar atrás, estaría satisfecha de haberlo dicho.

"No hay mejor valor que atreverse a ser sincero y tal vez salir lastimado, a vivir cobardemente con sentimientos suprimidos e intactos"

Su último pensamiento le dio el coraje suficiente para llamar a Roxas, y verlo acercarse a ella a pasos lentos.

Su mente estaba calma, su corazón latía fuerte y sus labios cosquilleaban, querían esbozarle una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

Pero si lo permitía, Namine iba a olvidar lo que estaba a punto de decir:

-Roxas. Eres el primer y único chico al que he querido. Al decirlo así, tal vez parezca que mi falta de experiencia este haciendo una idea equivocada de lo que siento por ti. Pero no es así. Lo que siento, cada sensación que me provoca verte, hablar contigo o tan solo pensar en ti, sé que es autentica y única. Estoy muy agradecida de sentir solo contigo esto. Gracias por hacerme conocer este sentimiento.

Namine le entrego la bolsa de su obsequio y aprovechando que el rubio estaba concentrado en recibirla, se inclino rápido y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, causando un montón de diferentes reacciones en los espectadores.

Roxas se toco la propia mejilla donde había sentido la suavidad de aquellos labios, el aroma de la chica se quedo impregnado también.

Su reacción retardada causo un monto de burlas de sus amigos, todos querían ver lo que la rubia le había obsequiado!

Dentro encontró un curioso marco para fotografía hecho a mano, con un retrato del grupo de amigos en aquellas vacaciones de verano en la playa, cuando Namine y el contemplaron un atardecer juntos.

-El regalo, Roxas! Entrega el tuyo!-grito Lea, inspirado con las emociones del momento.

Namine sintió que su pecho se estrujaba en tristeza cuando Roxas desvió la mirada hacia el resto de la clase, seguro en busca de Xion...

-Namine?

Kairi la estaba llamando para que volviera la vista hacia aquel rubio que le estaba ofreciendo el regalo.

-...Roxas?

El carraspeo, se veía muy nervioso.

-No pensaba dártelo, porque la envoltura es una pesadilla. Pero eso ya no importa... Feliz 14 de Febrero, Namine.

Sora y Lea empezaron a gritar "Beso!" pero se arrepintieron cuando Roxas les recordó que eran los siguientes en pasar.

El obsequio para Namine resulto ser un cojín en forma de helado de sal marina. Las amigas de la rubia no se vieron convencidas con su falta de delicadeza, por que los chicos estaban regalando cosas que a ellos les gustarían?

Sin embargo, Namine se mostro encantada, lo abrazo fuerte y le dio las gracias.

Minutos después, Xehanort paso al frente a Sora. Hubo más escándalo que cuando Namine le dio el beso a Roxas, porque Sora hizo uno de sus muchas acciones inesperadas.

Había sujetado el brazo de Kairi antes de llegar frente a la clase, le sonrió pícaramente:

-Kairi, quieres ser mi San Valentín?

La pelirroja se sonrojo, -Pero que dices, Sora?

-Mira, mi regalo no es algo material como el de mis compañeros, pero te juro que es algo tan valioso y espectacular como el de ellos!

Kairi ahogo una risita, cuando Sora extendía sus brazos como si fuera una especie de espectáculo callejero.

.-Y se puede saber que es aquello?

-Mi corazón.

La clase primero estallo en risas, pero cuando Kairi acepto sin pensárselo mucho tiempo, hubo felicitaciones hacia Sora por su originalidad.

-Aunque quizás es porque no conseguiste un regalo a tiempo!- vocifero Riku.

Se respiraba próxima pelea, de no ser porque la pelirroja intervino a tiempo, sujetando con firmeza y cariño las manos del castaño.

Sora se puso todo rojo cuando ella las acerco a su pecho y les dio un pequeño beso.

En la escena, Roxas y Xion tuvieron que golpear a Lea para que dejara de tomar fotografías. La emoción por lo que iba a pasar después tenía a todos pasmados y en silencio.

La pelirroja había colocado algo dentro de las manos que sujetaba, pero no las dejo ir hasta que le dedico las siguientes palabras:

-Tienes mi corazón ahora, Sora. No importa que tan lejos estemos o el futuro que afrontemos, nuestros corazones permanecerá conectado. Y este amuleto será prueba de eso.

Por fin dejo ir sus manos, Sora descubrió una especie de amuleto hecho de conchas de mar, con forma de las frutas papou que crecían en las islas.

Conocía aquella leyenda.

El chico casi fue incapaz de contener su sonrisa de asombro que le conmovía, quizás la escena habría terminado en algo tan romántico como un abrazo, ¡una confesión más larga o hasta un beso!

Pero Xehanort se las apaño para cortar ese encuentro romántico cuando emergió frente al pupitre de Riku y lo invito a mostrar ahora su regalo.

El joven llego al frente cruzando miradas con Kairi y Sora, detuvo a la primera y le entrego un pequeño obsequio que saco de la mochila que cargaba al hombro.

De inmediato hubo un escándalo, y Sora, que apenas se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba (había estado en su propio mundo contemplando el regalo que le dio la pelirroja) se giro hacia Riku y le hizo una especie de puchero. El peli plata carcajeo un poco.

-Relájate. Para ti también hay algo.

Luego que se lo dio, empezó a lanzar un montón de ellos hacia toda la clase.

-¿Boletos?- Sora comenzó a leer el suyo, ¡era un pase gratis al Parque Temático de la Ciudad Disney!

-Si, a diferencia tuya yo si aprecio a mis amigos.

-¡¿Qué?! Pues yo también, ¡pero no soy un millonario que tiene para regalarle a todos!

Riku se aclaro la garganta y mostro su propio pase:

-Estas vacaciones de verano, quiero disfrutarlas con todos mis amigos. El precio o el lugar, es poco importante, pero aproveche la oportunidad cuando me los ofreció mi padre. Espero que todos acudan sin falta, para seguir haciendo muchos recuerdos junto a ustedes. Gracias por darme su compañía. Sobre todo, Sora y Kairi, mis amigos de la infancia con quienes puedo ser yo mismo sin temor a ser juzgado.

Sora se limpio lágrimas de los ojos y gritando el nombre de su amigo se le colgó del cuello en un abrazo.

-¡Ya sabes! ¡Siempre puedes contar con nosotros, sin importar si haces el ridículo, no te juzgare!

-Aunque siempre terminas haciéndolo tú.

-¿Dijiste algo?

Riku negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Entonces Lea de pronto salto de su lugar, como una adolescente enamorada

-Wow! ¡Si fuera una chica saldría contigo para obtener más de estos!

Roxas lo bajo de un golpe, mientras todos reían y se emocionaban.

En vista de que el ambiente estaba cada vez más alegre, contrario a los planes de Xehanort, volvió a interrumpir su momento eligiendo a su próxima "victima".

Señalo a la chica peli negra, pero no le dio tiempo para reaccionar y halo de su pupitre con la punta de una de sus estrafalarias botas. Eran tan puntiagudas, que todos bromeaban que se las había robado a una bruja o que era parte de un disfraz de halloween del año pasado.

Como sea, Xion quedo al frente de la clase y fue presionada por aquellos aterradores ojos a presentar su regalo.

-Ehm... yo...

Con todas las miradas de sus amigos, Xion fue incapaz de seguir hablando. Le sucedió igual a todas esas veces que presentaba una exposición de clase: se le fueron las palabras, su cuerpo se petrifico y los rostros de sus compañeros giraban sin control a su alrededor.

Ese tipo de sensación tenía.

-¿Y bien? Le recuerdo que si no presenta ningún regalo estará bajo mis mandatos durante un año entero, sin importar que tan ridículos sean.

Sus amigas comenzaron a animarla para que saliera de su estado petrificado.

Xion por fin sacudió la cabeza, aferro sus manos en su obsequio y lo desgarro por completo de un solo movimiento.

El silencio en la clase fue total.

Vieron girar pues, varios paquetes de chocolates y galletas caseras, adornados con su moño personal que tenía el nombre de cada uno de sus amigos.

Roxas fue el primero en acercarse, junto con Riku y en vista de que la chica volvió a su extraño estado petrificado de antes, comenzaron a llamar a cada compañero para entregar su dotación.

-¿Algún tipo de mensaje a sus compañeros?-dijo Xehanort, muy complacido de verla tan nerviosa.

-Ehm... yo... ¿yo?... quiero decir... ehm...-agacho la cabeza con las mejillas enrojecidas, -¡Feliz 14 de Febrero para todos! Y gracias por aceptar ser amiga de alguien tan irremediable como yo. Sé que a veces soy un poco pesada, fría y no sé cómo expresar mis emociones muy bien, pero aun así me han aceptado, y eso me hace muy feliz...

Sus rodillas temblaron, y estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco mal por haber dicho algo tan poco común en ella, pero su corazón se alivio cuando escucho a sus compañeros aplaudir y agradecerle entre gritos y risas.

Cuando regresaba a su lugar, sus amigas no pudieron resistir la curiosidad y un poco de enfado, por algo de lo que tuvieron la duda:

-Xion, y que paso con el obsequio que te ayudamos a elegir ayer?

Sin embargo, la joven se hizo la desentendida.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡ya es momento de que me elijan a mí!

El chico alto y pelirrojo había aparecido junto a Xehanort, recargado sobre su hombro con su sonrisa pretenciosa.

Aunque al anciano no le gusto su actitud, lo dejo ser.

-¡Atención aquí, mis queridos compañeros! Yo se que el gesto de Xion ha sido muy conmovedor y todo, pero les aseguro que mi presente les sacara lagrimas de alegría a todos.

-¿En serio? Eso tengo que verlo.

Lea negó ampliando más su sonrisa, -claro que sí, mi incrédulo amigo Roxas. Ahora mismo se los muestro... y es ¡ESTO!

No hubo reacción alguna de sus compañeros, pues nadie entendía lo que pasaba por la enigmática mente de ese chico.

Solamente Ventus se atrevió a preguntar lo que quizás les daría una pista de sus planes:

-¿Y para quien es tu obsequio?

-¡AJA! Buena pregunta, ¡agradable gemelo de mi mejor amigo! Y la persona afortunada es... ¡redoble tambores por favor!

El chico se giro hacia el que menos, no, hacia la persona que jamás en la vida esperaban que recibiera un regalo en esas fechas:

-Maestro Profesor Xehanort!- gritaron al unísono.

El anciano también estaba sorprendido, se señalo a sí mismo, y cuando Lea asintió le arrebato el regalo como una especie de animal hambriento al que le ofrecen su primer bocado de exquisita comida.

Mientras intentaba desenvolverlo, Lea explicaba sus muy "elaborados" planes:

-Con esto, espero que usted también sea feliz y que ya deje de amargarle la vida a mí y a todos mis compañeros. Podría empezar exentando a todos del examen parcial, y si se puede, que solo nos diera una clase a la semana. Entonces ¿qué dice?

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es esto?- el hombre miro de arriba a abajo el obsequio recién desenvuelto.

-¡Una escoba!

-¿Una... qué?

-¡Una escoba! Ya sabe, para que la use para viajar de la escuela a su casa, además hace juego con sus zapatos.

-...

-...

Roxas negó con un suspiro y Lea sonrió nervioso.

 _Días después..._

-¡Muevan esas manos! ¡Mi casa no va a pintarse sola y en un día si siguen de holgazanes!- Xehanort cerró la ventana por la que había gritado y volvió a relajarse en su cómodo sofá. De reojo miro con gran satisfacción a Lea, barriendo el pasillo.

-Bien, hecho, Lea.- dijo Roxas desde el comedor, acomodando la vajilla.

-De nada sirve enojarse, ya podremos vengarnos cuando salgamos de aquí- murmuro Vanitas, usaba un delantal junto con Kairi y terminaban la cena.

Afuera el resto de los compañeros tenían la dura labor de pintar la casa antes de que el sol fuera a meterse.

-Venganza o no, lo más importante y por lo que debemos agradecer, es que se nos ha dado la oportunidad de festejar un San Valentín inigualable. Estoy muy agradecida por poder almacenar ese hermoso recuerdo.

-¡Kairi tiene razón!- grito Sora desde una de las ventanas que daban con el exterior, -Gracias por este maravilloso 14 de febrero... disfrútenlo todos los lectores, y no solo este día, cualquiera puede ser maravilloso ¡junto a esas personas especiales como son los amigos o los amantes! O incluso hasta contigo mismo, si eres un solitario como Vanitas.

El peli negro refunfuño amenazando con lanzarle el cucharon a la cabeza.

-Sora, ¿con quién hablas?- pregunto Roxas, apresurando a su amigo para terminar todo y poder llegar ilesos al verano y así disfrutarlo quizás, lejos de aquel anciano que se salió con la suya.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Bueno, es todo, ¡espero les haya gustado! Así como también espero volver poco a poco a retomar la actividad en antiguos fics que están pendientes... si la inspiración surge, espero que así sea.**_

 _ **Entonces, nos leemos pronto!**_


End file.
